


Fillings, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

by AWomanOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Relationships, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWomanOfLetters/pseuds/AWomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a typo in someone's fic summary.</p><p>In which Dean and Cas finally reveal their secret fillings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fillings, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

 

Cas was, of course, Angel Food cake. Light, white, decorated with celestial blue fillips and swirls. One expected that, with him, what you saw is what you would get. Open, honest, awkward, nothing hidden.

Dean was chocolate - deep, delicious dark chocolate, commonly known as Devil's Food cake. There were mysteries hidden by his velvety brown covering, mysteries that anyone looking at him could see were there.

Cas, though angelic, was tempted by the those dark mysteries, but never let himself admit it, let alone say anything about it to Dean.

Dean, in turn, was sure there was more to Cas than met the eye.

But fillings were fillings. You didn't just go showing them to anyone. Everyone had fillings, that didn't mean you acted on them. So, case after case, year after year, Dean and his brother Sam (spice cake, if you please!) would hunt down wild bears' claws; evil bon-bons that sucked people's fillings out, smirking all the while; bundt cakes that yearned to have Hitler rise again. And Cas would always be there with them, supporting them, hiding them from the Great Baker in the Sky, fending off attacks from his fellow Angel Food cakes, rescuing them from witchy cream puffs or eclairs that wanted to bring out the darkness within.

Over the years, the temptation to open up, reveal his true fillings, would overwhelm Dean. But he would always hold it tight, refuse to let those fillings see daylight. Cas was his friend. His best friend. Revealing his fillings - well. He'd done it in the past, and had friendships ruined. Best to keep it to himself, eh?

But one day, after yet another hunt, yet another period that sent the sugar racing through his veins, when he and Sam and Cas returned to the Bundtker, it was too much. Sam had returned to his cake pan, wearied and beaten and sore, and Cas and Dean were alone in the common room.

"Cas. Buddy." Cas turned to him. He slumped in the middle of the room, deflated. He brushed at the chocolate dust covering him, the remnants of a truffle ghost, he sighed. "Damn. That was close. But you were there, to haul our asses out of the oven yet again." He looked up at his friend. "I don't thank you enough, y'know. You're always there for us - for me."

Cas waved a dismissive hand. "Dean. You don't have to say anything - "

"Cas. Dude. Let me say what I'm trying to say." He surged up, approached Cas, laid his hands on those damned tempting fluffy white shoulders. "I can't - can't - " He stopped, bit his lips hard, hard enough to bleed. Cas's eyes focused on the small bit of chocolate that oozed from those decadent lips, and his breath hitched.

"Dean..."

"Cas - I can't go on like this, day after day, beside you, Hunting, without - without - " Damn, he still couldn't say it. He looked into those vivid blue eyes, dragged in a deep breath, and without a word, split open to reveal his fillings, shivering at the openness, an openness he hadn't had the courage to dive into before this. He stood there, open, vulnerable, and closed his eyes, waiting for Cas to turn away in disgust.

But Cas just moaned softly, trailing a finger through the dark ruby raspberry purée that Dean had trustingly revealed to him. He brought the finger to his lips, sucked the purée off, and shuddered. Then, shyly, ducking his head he, too, split open. Where Dean was dark and deep and mysterious, laced with berry goodness, Cas was light and creamy, his filling a bright white contrast. Cas stood before him, deepest secrets revealed, and Dean reached forward, his heart beating, to delicately touch the cream filling that Cas displayed for him, and him alone.

"Cas, dammit. You're too good for me!" he groaned. Then he pulled the angel forward, his arms wrapping around him, head dipping against the airy, spongey shoulder, slipping down to drag a tongue through the cream. Cas's head tilted back as he pulled Dean even closer. He was sure they'd be leaving a sticky, sugary mess behind, but he didn't care. They had resisted each other for far too long.

Sam stumbled into the common room, running a hand through his long cream cheese head decorations, mumbling, "Dean...thought I heard something..." His eyes focused on his brother and the angel, tangled together in the middle of the common room. He stopped dead, then rolled his eyes. "Jeez. Get a room, you two!"

Dean gulped, lifted his head, looked at his brother, blushing. "What - Um. Y'don't mind? You're not surprised?"

Sam rolled his eyes again, and started for the kitchen. "Mind? Anyone with eyes could see the fillings you two had for each other long ago. Always leaking around the edges, you guys." He stuck his head back in, shook a finger at Dean. "Just make sure you clean up the damned mess before you take my advice, would ya?!"

Dean looked down at the streaks of raspberry and cream spreading across the floor at their feet, blushed again, and groaned. Cas just laughed, placed a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him toward the hallway to his room. "I'll take care of it," he murmured against Dean's neck, tasting the fillings again. He snapped his fingers as they walked down the hall, hands interlaced.


End file.
